dungeon_of_the_endlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Nurse Deena Ratchet
"Ratchet is unable to do anything without screaming orders before, during, and after. An overbearing and annoying martinet, she does not consider a job well done until the entire galaxy has heard about it. Unafraid to yell when silence will do, her voice has been classed as a lethal weapon." Overview Ratchet is a well-rounded hero with great HP regen abilities. She has decent overall stats with none that particularly let her down, nor any that make her particularly special. She has quite a high speed and Scamper so could potentially used as a runner to open doors and then retreat to a safer area. She is generally better when with other heroes. Stats The above table is not accurate, as of update 1.0.15! '' 'Weapon: Pistol '''Armor Device Hero ID: H0007 Strategy Deena has average to above-average stats across the board, and these and her generalist abilities allow her to adapt to a number of different roles. Her main benefit to the team is having the highest potential for team-wide HP regen of any hero thanks to Paramedic and Placebo - 93 HP/sec for 10 seconds every two doors is enormous. Iron Fist's and Verbal Abuse's extremely powerful attack/defense bonuses also makes it particularly enticing to be in the same room as Deena. She is surprisingly one of the stronger combat heroes - possessing above average damage, durability, and sustain thanks to her abilities - making her the closest to a DPS hero among the pistol users after Sasha. Don't be afraid to use her in a fight, especially around teammates. She is also decently mobile thanks to respectable speed and Scamper, but using her as an Operator is also an option. Just be sure to pick a room that you can capitalize on her team-buffing abilities - Deena doesn't help anyone when she's in some hallway by herself! Like other generalist heroes, Deena is good at most things but the best at nothing (with the exception of healing). She is able to operate but has poor wit and no Repair, limiting her in that capacity. She is a good combatant but not the best, and a good scout but not the fastest. You will almost never find Deena useless, but there are far more potent heroes for dedicated roles than what she can provide. Depending on playstyle and team composition Deena may feel like either a godsend or redundant. Story Events Deena is involved in the following events: * To Heal the Lame Quotes When found in a dungeon: *''"HI! WE SHOULD BE QUIET! THERE ARE LOTS OF MONSTERS HERE!"'' *''"I'M A NURSE! I'M NOT OBSESSIVE-COMPULSIVE, I JUST WANT EVERYTHING CLEAN!"'' *''"I'M A MEDICAL PROFESSIONAL, NOT A CONTROL FREAK! ...OR IS IT THE OTHER WAY AROUND?"'' When opening a door: * “EVERYBODY QUIET! I’M OPENING THE DOOR!” * “I HOPE YOUR INSURANCE IS PAID UP! HERE WE GO!" When repairing a module: * “I’M BETTER AT FIXING BODIES!' When low health: * “THIS IS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN TO OTHER PEOPLE!" * "OW! MEDIC NEEDS A MEDIC!" When carrying the crystal: * “I GOT THE CRYSTAL! LET’S SNEAK IT OUT!" Notes Her name and description are probably a reference to Nurse Ratched from One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. Category:Hero Category:Guard